


The show must go on

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lazy vicley convo





	The show must go on

“You’re always right”Lucas said to her 

“I know I am”Vic replies 

“Well I can admit when I’m wrong”Lucas gave her a gentle peck to her mauve colored lips

“You’re not stubborn”Vic chuckled 

“Well I can be on certain things”Lucas replies 

“Do tell”Vic teases him 

“Now who’s being a smartass”Lucas states 

“The show has to go on somehow”Vic’s fingers playfully danced upon his bare abs 

“The leading lady is breathtaking in every single way”Lucas mentioned 

“I’m swooning”Vic replies which was a natural occurrence for her with her with him

The man was smooth incredibly smooth


End file.
